Vampire Complexity
by SilverySlyFox
Summary: Bella is a different type of vampire. She is five thousand years old. When she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens, how does she know Carlisle? What will she need from them? And how will they cope when they find out she is the leader of all the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so... This might not be updated very often. I'm not even sure what I'm writing about, really.

Bella is a different type of vampire. She meets the Cullens on a chance meeting. It turns out that she knows Carlisle well.

Bella/Edward fanfic.

R&R. Hope you enjoy, I guess.

Chapter One

I watch as the humans scatter to different places. The sun is coming up and I want to watch day break. Over the last five thousand years, I have seen many horrible things. Day break is a wonderful thing to watch. To know you have survived and to know that you are a winner in the fight, is an honor.

My hair blows in the wind. It's close to dawn. I close my suitcase that has my clothing inside. I know what pressure would do if I simply pushed to hard, so I make sure I add the correct pressure to be positive of it not breaking. I set it down next to me and wait.

When the sun comes up, it creates a red orange mural onto everything shiny. It is beautiful.

I decide I have spent enough wasting time and mull over my plans. I am to go to Forks, Washington to escape curious and/or suspicious humans. I have decided a small town because it is easier to escape. Plus, there is woods to hide, and I could always head up to Port Angeles or Seattle to drink the blood I crave.

I decide I have thought over my plans rationally. I grab my suitcase, head out the door of the suite I am vacationing in, and walk down the stairs. When I reach the lobby, I slap the card on the desk with a tip of one hundred and walk out of the hotel without glancing back.

I head towards my car. It would be very ostentatious in the small town of Forks, but I decide I do not care. When you are five thousand years old, humans seem incompetent when you talk to them. The knowledge one has is very special. Many humans seldom have knowledge, especially the knowledge of I. It is very rare for one person, save for vampire, to guess correctly to unrequited knowledge, like a war.

I am rich because I am old, and I know how to get what I want when I want it. My car is a black _Ferrari_ F430. I own many cars, mostly fast ones, but I do not use them very often.

Men watch as I pass by, women glare as if I am to be inferior to them. But as I said it, I do not care. I envy humans because of the one thing they can have that I cannot. Children.

I hop into my car and start the engine. Its already been a long night. I start the drive to the airport. I am a vampire. Modern versions of vampires are not precisely true. I do not turn into ash in the sun. I do believe there is a god. Whether Krishna, or another, there is a God living among us, whether as a human, a plant or an animal, I believe it is all true. I do not cringe when I see a crucifix.

My name, at present, is Isabella Swan. I have waist length brown hair, although I have died it many times. I have naturally black hair and emerald green eyes that turn into sapphires at night. My fangs retract when I want them to.

How I became like this, you ask? Well, that is another story for another day.

I drive to the airport in a hurry. I came late because I do not wish to wait in uncomfortable chairs for an hour or two. I make sure to get first class, for I do not wish to sit next to sappy humans. I also wish for peace and quiet.

I am not vain, so I do not spend time in too-fashionable clothes. I chose a summer dress for the day, as I do not get cold. It is October, a chilly month for humans.

When the plane begins boarding, I hand in my boarding pass and they escort me to first class. I thank them and try to get comfortable in my seat. I decide to catch up on sleep, for I do not think I will sleep much when we arrive in Forks.

I wake up to hear the plane descending towards Port Angeles airport. I wait until we stop in the port and I hear the passengers beginning to stand and grab their luggage. I walk past them and into the airport stationary area and towards luggage claim. I quickly find my luggage and walk outside where I find a _Ferrari_ 458 Italia waiting for me. I take the keys I had accommodated long ago and pop open the door and push the suitcase I carry into the back of the car. There isn't much room left in my car so I quickly shut the door and start the engine.

As I am speeding towards the highway, I question what I am going to do while I wait for the time until school. I roll this question over in my head, thinking of things to do.

When I finally reach the long road to the house I am accommodating for the while, I decide to just get used to the home for the time being. I start the trek towards the two story white house with blue shutters in peace. I know I do not need to feed anytime soon, for I had fed the day before.

I pull into the garage in a different building across from my home and turn off the engine. I sigh quietly and reach into the back for my suitcase, which I carry inside my home a moment later. I look around the house and make notice of paintings from decades and centuries before by now famous artists. There is a bible in the corner of the room with a note beside it. I know it is from Arturo as I know the handwriting anywhere. I walk quickly over and pick it up.

_Lalitte,_

_ I hope you like the small house I have set up for you. Be careful, I have weird feelings as I walk through the little town. I love you, cousin._

_Arturo._

I sigh quietly because I know what he says is true. I decide I do not want to find out the puzzle yet, as I quickly pace down the hall and into the tiny bedroom. I set my suitcase on the chair between the dresser and floor length mirror. I strip myself of all clothing and put my clothing into the bin in the corner. I pull back the covers on the bed and climb underneath. I sleep bare, for I do not like sleepwear much. I scour the ceiling, the crevices becoming interesting as I try to sleep. I close my eyes finally, submitting into royal blackness behind my closed lids.

_Black cloaks float around me. They dance a very complicated dance, making it harder to watch. They do this on purpose, of this I am sure of. Then I see something familiar._

_Red. Red walls. Red cloaks. Red floors. All red._

_Blood. The redness is blood. These people in black cloaks dance through the bloodiness of this hell, watching as I try to escape._

_I know what has happened. These people in red cloaks are dead. Humans. The blood is making these people in black cloaks restless. One of them doubles over in front of a lifeless human in red. They run their pale fingers over the human's ghastly pale skin. It makes me sick. _

_The person in the black cloak slowly lifts their head, cloak secured around them. When he they finally lift their head all the way, I gasp. Terror shakes through my body, because what I see _is _terrifying. _

_Blood red eyes. _

_Pale skin._

_Black cloaks._

_Vampires._

_Volturi._

With that, my eyes snap open. I know it is just a dream, and that what I see in it is probably real. I am not scared of the Volturi, for I am their leader. I have been alive far longer than they have, older than Jesus Christ himself. I have witnessed bloody deaths, blood and gore seeping from them.

However, the red eyes on otherworldly vampires terrify me endlessly. I do not particularly like the bloody red eyes; unnatural and intimidating.

Their venom makes me stronger, powerful. I have drank decades worth of vampire venom. I am the oldest vampire alive, other than the one who had made me. For he had made me a vampire, because he loved me and wanted me with him forever.

I sigh as I notice I have been lost in my thoughts for over twenty minutes now. I shake my head as if to say, "Snap the hell out of it" and continue towards my suitcase. I unzip it quickly and pull out the first thing I find. Jeans, long sleeved shirt and underwear. I change quickly and walk into the bathroom across the hall from where I sleep. I pull a brush through my hair and style it up into a ponytail. My emerald green eyes shine through the mirror and I look through.

Today is my first day of school. I know people have probably already gossiped about the 'new girl' in town. I have given them little facts, so they know barely nothing of me.

I laugh quietly to myself as I mentally picture the little humans gossiping about me.

I am starting out as a junior. I can pass anywhere from seventeen to twenty six. It is quite simple really, when you know how to pull it off correctly. I am passing as seventeen, living with my uncle; even though I do not live with anybody else.

Well, that's not technically true, as I live with my midnight black cat, Lucifer. His startling ice blue eyes penetrating through your body when he stares at you. He is tame and smart which is why I like him. I belong to him, not the other way around. It is quite confusing, I know.

I whisper a goodbye to him as I walk out the door. I do not worry of anyone breaking and entering. I do not have any valuables I wish to keep. I open the garage and get inside my car. My school supplies and else is in the passenger seat.

As I drive to the school, I speed over the speeding limit. I know there isn't a cop within miles, and I do not care.

The drive is fairly quick for me, maybe too quick. I open the door and grab the bag with essential materials for classes and head for the door that reads, 'Main Office'. As I pass, several girls try to intimidate me with icy glares that I can put to shame, and horny teenage boys groaning quietly with pleasure at the sight of me.

I sigh. If only they knew what I was, they would definitely stay away for good.

I reach the main office and walk up to the lady with red hair. I already know her name for I picked it through her mind. Ms. Cope.

"Hello," I say in a quiet tone. "I'm Isabella Swan. The new student."

She looks up startled. "O-oh, hell-o dear," she stutters. She clears her throat and tries again, "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

I look at the paper in my hands, roaming it for the quickest route to each class. I know my way around the school, so I quickly thank Ms. Cope and walk back into the parking lot. More teenagers have arrived while I was inside the office. I see some people admiring my car.

People stare as I walk by. I do not pay attention to them at all. I look around the parking lot and notice my car is very ostentatious, for the most expensive car in the lot would've been a suburban.

I roll my eyes at the teenage boys as they try to compete for my attention. I simply choose to ignore them as I walk by.

I finally make it to my first class before the bell rings. There are already students inside. The teacher, Mr. Mason gawked at me as I went up to him and gave him the slip to sign. He quickly gives it back to me and tells me to go to an empty desk in the back.

The rest of the day passes fairly quick. I have gotten a lot of attention in my classes. The pestering little teenagers somehow find a way to stare at me no matter what. I find that I quite like the attention, but not overly.

Lunch is boring. I walk over to the lunch line and peer at the different foods they have directed. I decide on an apple and quickly pay for the fruit. I glance quickly around the cafeteria to find most teenagers staring. I spot an empty table and head quickly towards it. As I sit down, I notice some particular looking people in the corner of the room. Around them surrounds empty tables, and I know what they are just by glancing at them.

Vampires.

They are not my kind, but the Volturi type. They aren't doing anything really, except for staring around at nothing.

I take a bite of my apple as I inquire them. They are exceptionally beautiful, as all vampires tend to be. There is a huge, masculine body-builder type man sitting next to a golden blond haired woman. She is exceptionally beautiful, even for a vampire I must admit. A tall blond haired man covered in scars sits next to the blond creature. He must have been privy to the vampire wars inflicted a almost full century ago. A small, pixie-like girl sits next to him, her hand wrapped around his, his face full of pain. I send calming waves toward him, as I know he is an empath by reading his thoughts. He immediately relaxes without a second thought. I look towards the last vampire, a boyish-man with coppery auburn hair. He is sort of lanky, not muscled extremely like the other two men.

I look closely at their features. They are vegetarian vampires as they have golden eyes. The two girls are holding the two bigger men hand's. _Mates, _I think bitterly. The boy, he sits alone.

I sigh softly as I turn away. I know they hear me, but I do not have the heart to look at them anymore.

Lunch has ended. I throw out the core of my apple and hurry towards biology. I know the family from other teenager's thoughts. The big one, Emmett Cullen, is mated to the blond, Rosalie Hale. Alice Cullen, the small pixie-like creature, is mated to the blond guy, Jasper Hale. The last one is Edward Cullen. By skipping through their minds, Jasper is an empath, Alice is a future seer, and Edward Cullen is a mind reader. I know Edward cannot read my mind. I have perfected a shield over my mind the past millennia.

I walk into the biology classroom and head over to the desk where Mr. Banner is sitting. I hand him my slip and subconsciously bite my lip out of habit. Mr. Banner tells me to sit in the only empty seat which happens to be next to Edward Cullen. I know my blood smells good to him. I also know he wont have blood lust. My blood is tainted with the venom, making me smell appetizingly fruity. My blood tastes like metal to those of the Volturi.

Truth be told, I actually order the Volturi to work for me. It is not something I am proud of, but it is something I appreciate.

I quickly sit down in my seat. I know he is looking at me, capturing details through his super-vampire vision. It turns me on the way he is looking at me. I quickly vanish these thoughts away.

I know he is trying to penetrate my shield. I know it is not working well for him. Yet, I do not care much. He will not be able to penetrate my shield without my consent. I know he is getting frustrated.

The bell finally rings. I know I have to deal with Edward Cullen soon, so I bolt from the classroom as soon as the bell rings. I head toward the gym for my last class of the day.

As I walk into the locker rooms, I know these girls will become jealous as soon as they see my body. I quickly undress, and those who are looking see my nicely toned body, my perfectly long legs. My arms have enough muscle to look strong, but not enough to look disgusting. I pull on the shorts I have prepared for gym and the plain white uniform t-shirt.

I walk back into the gym and notice we are playing dodge ball. My favorite. I grab a red rubber ball and strategize with my eyes quickly. I find I will win the round quickly. Coach Clapp blows his whistle, starting the game. I quickly throw the ball at an opponent.

By the end of the round, I find I have gotten six people out of the game. Coach Clapp blows his whistle, signaling the end of class. I quickly change into my jeans and long sleeved shirt again, putting my gym clothes inside my locker. I make a quick exit, dashing towards my car and getting inside quite fast for a 'human'.

I speed home. I make work of both driving and finishing my homework at the same time. By the time I reach the house, I have already finished all of my homework and signed the paperwork from the office.

Once inside my home, I feed Lucifer and let him roam outside for a while. I decide to take a walk through the woods.

I dash through my house, putting on a pair of sneakers and dashing out the back door and into the wilderness. I find it is quite beautiful outside on this very day. Almost magical.

About a mile away, I hear the running of quick feet. Quite too fast to be a human.

Vampire chasing an elk.

I laugh quietly, spite of myself, and start running towards the running feet. By the time I get there, I witness Edward Cullen sinking his teeth into a deer's jugular, sucking the sweet smelling blood out of the bucks veins.

I am not close enough to make him defend his prey, but I am close enough to notice. So, when he finishes his meal, he turns towards me and freezes into complete stone.

"Hi," I say, quietly.

He doesn't speak.

I hear another six feet running fast in this direction a mile away. I turn my head in that direction and wait.

I am not disappointed. A minute later, all seven are frozen statues, watching my reaction, my every move.

I turn my eyes towards the two new vampires. I haven't seen them before. The woman has long caramel hair and a average height. She is supposedly the 'mother' of this vampire family.

The man, I know. I know this man no matter where I go. I smile when I look at him. He squints at me, trying to figure out where he has seen me before. His blond hair blows in the wind, and he has a great body structure.

I speak, because I know he will remember me once he has heard my voice. "Carlisle."

A flash of recognition flashes through his eyes.

"Lalitte," he decides.

Hope you like my story.

Do you like it?

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

You people that love me so, are making me lose sleep. It is meaningless in this unforgiving and upholding fantasy warped mind of mine.

Here's your freaking chapter you lovable freaks.

B.T.W— It's [(Lah-Leet)] the [e] is silent...

Chapter Two

"_Lalitte," he decides._

The others are confused. I have blocked Carlisle's mind from Edward, deciding they should figure out about me in due time.

"Yes it is I, Carlisle. I haven't seen you in a very long time," I muse aloud. "After you left to Chicago, I spent some precious time with Maria. She started a vampire army, I'm sure you know."

Jasper looks at me funny.

"Of course I left before she started having me attacked. She's a crazy, vindictive bitch, I tell you," I say in an icy tone. "It has been a century and five decades since I've last seen you, Carlisle."

They all look at me funny, which is probably because I look human as can be.

"Ah, yes Lalitte. Come with us. We can go over the stories," he suggests.

Knowing I cannot resist, I say, "Yes. Silly me. Carlisle, have you not told your family yet of who I am?" I ask sweetly, playing with him a little.

He stutters, "Uh um, uh, n-no?"

I laugh because he acts as though I will hurt him. "C'mon, I want to catch up quickly, Carlisle."

Knowing I am the fastest of all vampires because of my age, I slow down a little and track their scents. As I follow their scents, I mull over different scenarios in my mind of what might happen.

Their house is a very lovely mansion. Pure white paint around the house, glass windows around the entire back of the house. It's three stories high, and I can tell there are a lot of different rooms.

Carlisle has finally caught up behind me, his family in tow behind him, and lets me inside their lovely home.

We all sit in various places, scattered about in their living room. Rosalie and Emmett on the loveseat. Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper on the couch. Edward in the recliner chair across from me.

Carlisle clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay. This is an old friend of mine, Lalitte. Be nice, no crude jokes, please."

I chuckle, quickly gaining everyone's attention. "Okay. Listen up, fools. I tell the truth, there is no reason to deny me. Please no interruptions. Thank you.

"When I was born, I was born two thousand, forty-two B.C. My father and mother named me Lalitte. When I turned eleven, a demon attacked our village. It was said to bury itself within a pregnant woman's womb. The pregnant woman ended up being my aunt.

"A priest and thirteen men brought my dead aunt's body into the woods. I had followed behind quietly. They had said she died while being seven months pregnant, so when the demon followed into her soul, we relinquished her body as my aunt, and it became the demon woman.

"The priest had said a voodoo charm against the demon as the fire set ablaze. I watched, perched on a branch in the tree as the body began to shake. When the priest finished, all was quiet, no one even moved. Then the demon sat up, glaring at the priest. It stuck it's tongue out, like a serpent ready to strike. It was green, the tongue. I watched as it became more than six feet long, how disgusting it was. Then the tongue was wrapped around the priest's neck. The demon tightened the tongue around the priest's neck until his neck snapped in his body, and his head came off. The demon sucked up all the blood in the priest's body. One of the older men, who was not screaming, shot an arrow through the heart in the possessed body. I watched as it slumped back onto the flat area of the boulder.

"One of the men came forward to check and see if the demon was really gone. I was in tears, the demon took away both my aunt and my cousin. The man had cried out saying, "It's dead! It's dead!" and the rest of the members gathering forward. Some of them started moving back towards the entrance of the bushes until one man screamed, "The child! It's kicking! It's alive!" and that's when I jumped from the tree and screamed for them to kill it. I had a gut feeling it would be a demon child. I didn't want a child to kill our villagers, some had families. But they never listened.

"They cut open her stomach and pulled the child out, seeing it was a boy. I told them to kill it, because I knew that it would be a bad thing. But they had told me to stop and that if it grew up evil they would kill it. I finally relented. I named him Yaksha because I believed him evil.

"He grew up fast. He wouldn't hang around the villagers much. By the time I was sixteen, he was thirteen. When he turned eighteen, he left the villagers and never came back. I had gotten married, and I was pregnant when they had told me something bad was happening. The people from that night in the woods were being killed. I gave birth three months later on the day my dad was killed. I still ended up happy with my daughter and my husband.

"One night as I was cleaning up, I heard some noises behind my house. I went to check on my husband and child and they were in bed sleeping soundly. It was music to my ears to see them happy and peaceful.

"I had went out back to see what the hell the noise was and I was grabbed from behind. I knew it was yaksha, I'd know that scent anywhere. He told me I was to join him in the life of immortality or he would kill my husband and daughter. I relented, wishing this wouldn't have had to happen.

"He taught me how to drink blood, fight and everything I know. So now, here I am," I finish.

Everyone looks at me with understanding, pity, and awe; especially Rosalie.

I squirm in my seat, uncomfortable with the stares. I am happy we have gotten that story out, for it is hard to repeat knowing it ruined my entire life.

"So, now I'm stuck in this unforgivable life, not able to bear children." I shake my head, sad that I can't have what I want most. "I'm hungry."

They stare at me for a while, until Carlisle quickly gets up and runs into his office. He comes out carrying a little vile filled with venom for me to drink.

"Venom?" Emmett asks.

I nod my head, "Who's venom is that Carlisle?" I ask.

"Edwards," he replies.

I shake my head with a smile, and grab the vile from his hand. I open the cap and sniff it carefully. They watch me closely while I do this.

My fangs retract when I smell the deliciousness of the venom. Everyone gasps quietly, watching. Then I put it to my mouth and throw my head back, letting the venom fill my mouth and then weave down my throat into my body.

I smile, showing my fangs. They gasp again at my eyes, which I know is a sapphire blue. I chuckle, feeling my strength increase and my heart beat quicken. My fangs slowly retract back into my gums and I hand the vile back to Carlisle.

"Thank you Carlisle. And Edward I guess," I say, knowing its not much of a 'thank you' but trying anyway.

"You are perfectly welcome, Lalitte," Carlisle retorts.

I am now sleepy, and I can tell Jasper knows. He gives me a knowing smile and nods his head subtly at someone.

The next thing I know is that I am being picked up by someone, presumably Edward, from his scent.

He gently whispers in my ear, "go to sleep, Lalitte."

I am placed on a bed, of that I know of, and the covers are being pulled over my body. I struggle a little, throwing my shirt and my pants on the floor wherever and I finally give into the exhaustion.

So, huh?

Yeah... Review please.

I know it's kind of short, but it's all I got.

Until next time... or To Be Continued [Says in a scary overrated voice] lol


End file.
